The Kyuubi's Hatred
by Snipa
Summary: Oneshot. The People had no idea what the death of one ten year old boy would bring.


"We did it!" a man yelled out in a crowd of villagers. They all cheered. In the center of the crowd, all of whom were facing it, a small child lay beaten and broken. The moon cascading down on his bloodied blond hair.

And he was no longer breathing.

A hole through the blond boy's chest ensured of that.

The man to do the deed was silver haired. He right fist drenched in blood and an arc of electricity sparked on it. The man was silent as he stared down at the dead boy. The boy had almost made it to the Hokage tower. In fact, a hop skip and a jump, the boy would've been able to alert the Hokage.

But he caught him. He caught him. He had thrown him to the crowd, and watched with glee as that tortured the demon for its sins.

After getting their fill, he asked some men to hold the bleeding monster up.

He looked at his bloody hand. It twitched as the last of the electrical chakra died off.

He chuckled once. Then again. Then he broke into a full laughter.

"Minato! I've avenged your death! I've killed the Kyuubi demon!" the silver haired man yelled at the top of his lungs. He felt invigorated. He felt alive! He felt as if he had accomplished something to be proud of.

And yet, he felt empty.

In response to his yell, the crowd cheered even louder.

"He's a hero!" cried one of the nearby villagers. "Hero! Hero!"

A chant in all of the crowd started. "Hero! Hero! Hero!"

After a few seconds of reveling in the boy's death and being cheered on as a hero, the moon suddenly disappeared behind a swirling mass of clouds. The whirlpool like effect happening right above them.

Weight. That was all Kakashi, the silver haired man could think of when everyone collapsed to the ground. A weight like none other. It wasn't terrifying, for his mind went numb the moment he could no longer stand.

Kneeling before the dead boy, he witnessed the sight of a red light coming from the dead boy. The ten year old's body burst a bright light before dark red energy coalesced into a swirling mass of angry red chakra that moved in the same motion as the clouds above them.

Kakashi's mind couldn't comprehend what was happening.

The Kyuubi is dead, he thought. This shouldn't be happening.

A cone of red energy slowly formed over the boy, and then a pillar of dark red light blasted off into the sky, hitting the middle of the swirling clouds.

It lasted for an hour, that moment in time. It felt like the whole world stopped breathing. The moment between heartbeats.

Nothing could've prepared him for the shock wave that erupted from the red pillar of light. Kakashi landed on his back several feet away hitting his head. His ears ringed like the time he was too close to an explosive tag one morning. He felt pain through his whole body, but he knew nothing was broken. He shook his head to clear the blur from his vision then looked towards the boy. His eye however was immediately drawn to the light hovering in the air.

"**Hatred breeds Hatred."**

A voice boom through his soul.

The mass of light in the air slowly made a corporeal form. Shaping itself, twisting. Like the energy was relaxing yet pushing itself into this form.

Into the form of a fox's head.

A red fox's head.

With its eyes closed, the ears formed as the mouth moves again, teeth forming in the process.

"**Destruction begets Destruction."**

The neck started forming as the last of the teeth formed.

The ears completed as the chest started to form.

"**Evil sires Evil."**

The chest formed and the forelegs were building themselves at a rapid pace.

Kakashi could only stare on in fear. Fear for his life.

The lower body fully formed and the back legs started to form.

"**Slaughter wroughts Slaughter."**

Fear for his home.

The four legs were completed.

The great beast let out a deep rumbling chuckle as the first tail started to form. Then the second. Then the third.

"**Malice magnifies Malice."**

The fourth. The fifth. The sixth.

Fear for his country.

The seventh. The eighth.

"**Power produces Power."**

The Ninth Tail fully formed, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Kyuubi no Yoko, The demon of nine tails, opened its dark red eyes and stared directly down at Kakashi.

Kakashi held a great fear. A fear that he was wrong.

"**I have you to thank, tiny human, for releasing me from my prison."** The beast chuckled. **"Two weeks from now, I might've died along with that pathetic child."** The smile on its lips menacing and terrifying. **"Ah, free at last. After almost 100 years of imprisonment and being controlled by those damned Uchiha. It feels kind of.. nice, I suppose I should say."** It laughed outright, but kept its soul searing eyes on Kakashi. **"Now, here we are. I am completely free of control. The last Sharingan user that could control me is gone. The Senju are dying. The last Uzumaki lies dead beneath my feet."** The great beast took a look left, then right, then lowered its head to look more closely at the silver haired man. Its fangs were bigger than the man was. The heat washed over his face as the being spoke. **"No Hokage that could hope to seal me again."**

Its head rose to the full height and stared out over the village.

"**And a village full of corrupted humans, brimming to the rim with hatred, fear, and evil."**

The demon took a long breath in through its nose.

"**Ah, would you take a whiff of that smell."** the demon moaned in pleasure. **"All of that negative energy in the air. Just right."** it said in a maniacal, but whimsical tone.

The beast looked back down at his liberator. **"Where do I start, I wonder?"** It asked with a smile. **"Ah, I know."**

It brought its nose down close to Kakashi as the fox stared at him. **"For releasing me from my prison, Copy Cat Kakashi Hatake, Son of the White Fang Sakumo Hatake, Student of the Great Yondaime Hokage the Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze... you will be the last to live."**

It laughed out loud, and then Kakashi could feel a rush of energy building up.

The fox let out a large roar that was filled with chakra. Air laced with malevolent red energy rushed through the village towards the gates of Konoha. The blast ripped houses, shops, street venders, even the road itself apart.

The Great Gates of the Village, ones that had never been broken down, fell and crumbled in a heap. The fox repeated this two more times. The west gate and the east gate also fell. The kyuubi turned around and swiped at the Hokage mountain, specifically the location of the emergency exits hidden in the mountainside. Those, too, caved in, effectively trapping every non-ninja inside of the village.

The beast chuckled as it looked back at kakashi.

"**For finishing off the last true heir of the Uzumaki Clan. For making your beloved teacher's last moments in life in vain. For killing The Child of Prophecy Naruto Uzumaki, the son of The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero Kushina Uzumaki and Konoha's Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze, you shall witness your village fall."**

Kakashi's eyes widened at the revelation. He could do nothing, but look down at the ground. Knowing...

"**Death fathers Death."**

With that, the kyuubi brought up its muzzle to look up. Nine-tails arched forward and stilled. The earlier rush of energy from before felt like a pin drop compared to the energy being moved now. Energy coalesced into the air above the demon.

Knowing that he brought this upon himself.

The energy stopped flowing towards the ball of energy above the Kyuubi.

Knowing he brought this upon his home.

With a loud roar the Kyuubi launched its attack into the middle of the village.

Knowing he brought the end to his country.

The beam of energy hit the ground.

All Kakashi could do, was despair.

A brilliant red light shined for just a moment, but then exploded. The Kyuubi put his paw in between Kakashi and the blast, effectively protecting him from the explosion and debris.

The Kyuubi swiped its tails across the ground and smashed down upon major buildings.

One of the tails lifted the catatonic Kakashi off the ground and placed him on top of the Yondaime's Head.

"**The boy loved to sit there."** The Kyuubi stated as it jumped, its tails cracking the ground where its feet left it.

The pounce let the giant fox land in the middle of where its Bijuudama landed. The Kyuubi let out a roar of challenge.

"**Come at me, Humans! The is your final stand! When the moon sets and the sun rises in the morning, this village shall be no more!"** The beast declared. **"Make no mistake. I shall hunt every last one of you. There shall be no quarter. No mercy given. Everywhere you run I will hunt you. From one end of this puny world to the other, none can hide from me!"**

With that the last battle of Konohagakure no Sato, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, began.

Ninja tried to hit it with their best techniques. Hunters used their boys. Smiths used their fire and steel.

But none could faze the great demon.

None could fathom this beast's true power.

They all felt despair. They all felt helpless.

Suddenly, all fighting stopped as a man stepped forward.

The kyuubi noticed this and looked at him. **"Ah, welcome to the field at last, Sandaime Hokage, The Professor, the God of Shinobi Hiruzen Sarutobi, Student and Successor of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages, Teacher of the Densetsu no Sannin. On of the few to care for the boy I was imprisoned in."**

The Hokage took off his robes, his battle gear underneath. "Kyuubi no Yoko. I suppose I have the foolish citizens of this village to thank for your release." He stated.

"**Indeed. You know,"** the demon started, **"The boy knew about me."**

Everyone, even Kakashi, heard this and their eyes widened.

"**He knew of his heritage. He knew of his godfather. He knew of his father's friends."** The fox's eyes hardened. **"He knew why he was hated."**

Sarutobi eye's looked down unable to meet the kyuubi's own.

"**The boy could've been something, because even though he knew, he did not blame you. Even on death's door, he forgave you all as he passed on to the next world. He will never grow up. He will never become who he was meant to be. He will forever be a child that has, at last, found his mother's embrace in heaven."**

A pause met the air as the fox stared them all down.

"**He really would've changed this world for the better. He probably would've even been able to tame me, and take away my hatred, my malice. His heart really was that pure."**

The fox looked back at the Hokage mountain. **"The boy admired his father, you know? Wanted to be just like him. A Hokage. A protector for all. A leader among leaders. A ruler among rulers. Maybe even unite the elemental countries and bring world peace."**

He looked back at the current Hokage.

"**But now, here we are. Humans have offed their last messiah, the only one who could contain me, the last reincarnation of the Sage of the Six Paths' to ever and will live, and a being of evil and hate stands before you all. Justice is brought forth. I have witnessed your crimes. The evidence before you. The world's death as the judgment."**

The demon brought its muzzle closer to the old man.

"**How do you plead?"**

Silence spread across the village as citizens and ninjas alike held their breath.

Sarutobi looked back up into the Demon's eyes, his own filled with resolve. The man knew what the answer was.

"Not one lie has passed your tongue."

Everyone gasped, and the Kyuubi smirked. Sarutobi closed his eyes.

"Guilty."

The Kyuubi chuckled.

"However, I will fight!" The Hokage brought his hands up to his shoulders and then into the ram sign.

"I will fight for the next day! I will fight for those who are innocent! I will die tonight, but I will fight! Resolve the means. Justice the cause. True peace the reward. My life the cost! If there is but a sliver of hope for the next generation of this world I will fight for it!" He opened his eyes to stare the kyuubi down, and started to gather chakra.

"Resolve the means. Justice the cause. True peace the reward. My life the cost!" He repeated, and then launched a mud dragon at the Kyuubi

"Resolve the means. Justice the cause. True peace the reward. My life the cost!" All of the villagers, ninja and civilians alike, repeated.

The battle began once again.

The fire rolled off of the Kyuubi's fur.

And yet, they fought on. "Resolve the means. Justice the cause. True peace the reward. My life the cost!"

The mud and earth fell before his might.

And yet, they fought on. "Resolve the means. Justice the cause. True peace the reward. My life the cost!"

Wind ruffled his fur, but did no damage.

And yet, they fought on. "Resolve the means. Justice the cause. True peace the reward. My life the cost!"

Water vaporized before it could get close to him.

And yet, they fought on. "Resolve the means. Justice the cause. True peace the reward. My life the cost!"

Lightning sparked through the air, but was only absorbed by the Kyuubi.

And yet, they fought on. "Resolve the means. Justice the cause. True peace the reward. My life the cost!"

Their numbers started to dwindle as the demon fox brought its tails down on them, roared at them, stomped on them. Killing them in droves.

As the fox lunged for the Hokage, a giant sword stopped him in its tracks.

"Resolve the means. Justice the cause. True peace the reward. My life the cost!" Jiraiya yelled as he stood on top of Gamabunta. Ma and Pa toad sitting on his shoulders and Jiraiya in Sage mode.

The Kyuubi hopped back to take in this new challenger. And then laughed.

"**Ha! Toad Sage Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin, Student of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Teacher of Minato Namikaze, Godfather to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."**

"The same." The sage spoke aloud for everyone to hear. The fox chuckled.

"**You can feel it, can't you?"**

The sage grimaced.

"**Yes, I know you feel it."** the demon laughed. **"The Kami have forsaken this world. The natural life energy this planet gave off is dwindling. Soon, the life energy will dissipate, and this world shall crumble, whether or not I destroy it."**

The sage nodded. "What you have said is true. Even on the other side of this world where the Toad's live, has started to die. The Great Toad Sage himself died the moment young Naruto died."

At this, the people paled. Their chant now seemed useless. What future was there to fight for now? What peace could come to exist in a dead world? All those who died fighting now seemed to have died in vain.

Hiruzen, who once had a fire in him, now seemed to have lost all life in him.

And the Kyuubi laughed.

"**Now do you feel it?! Now do you know the feeling of hopelessness? Of Desolation that Naruto felt when he died a hole in his chest? His final moments filled with the glares of those who hated him? Do you now know the feeling of despair?"** At the end of that question he lunged for the Hokage again, this time succeeding as no one expected it. In one fell swoop, the old man was in Kyuubi's jaws.

Kyuubi jumped back a bit, threw its jaw up into the air launching the Saurtobi. It opened its mouth wide, and the Hokage fell in. A great snap filled the air was the man was bisected at the waist. His upper body falling to the ground, his face in the form of fear and pain.

Kyuubi spat out the Hokage's legs, and looked at the toads. **"Even now, you toads feel your life energy leave you, just as all of the other summoning contracts feel."**

The fox started to walk in a predator's circle around the toad. **"Soon, you shall die, and your children will revert to normal everyday toads. The contract properties destroyed, because the Kami powering it have left. Your clan, your family, will be no more."**

The great toad, Gamabunta chuckled. "Indeed. This is truth, Kyuubi no Yoko. Pretty soon, the last of my intelligence will leave me. But, I have a call to order. Even if the contract is void, I shall honor it. I heed the call of my summoner, as per the agreement, and shall fight his enemies."

"**Virtuous and true loyalty to the last. I always did admire the toad clan."** The kyuubi smirked. **"I hope the scar I gave you didn't bother you too much, Chief of the Toads, Gamabunta."**

"Not too much. It does give me the resolve to give you one of the same, though."

"**You're welcome to try."** the demon stated as it had completed one full circle around the toad and lunged at the toad.

And the final battle was on, once more.

The few ninja left tried to support the toad as well as they could. Jiraiya himself launching sage enhanced jutsu after jutsu along with the toad elders.

The battle of the two titans raged on. Gamabunta was gaining several wounds in every exchange, narrowly avoiding a bijuudama or a tail through the heart through the efforts of his summoner.

As ninja died by the aftermath of each attack, civilians who were trying to hide were also crushed down in the very buildings they grew up in.

Pretty soon there was only a few ninja left, a heavily wounded Gamabunta and the toad elders lay dead on the ground amongst the devastation of the village. Jiraiya himself was still standing on the great toad, but out of sage mode, as there was not enough energy in the air to sustain it anymore, much less the lives of the elder toads.

The Kyuubi lunged forward once more, squishing one of the ninjas on the ground purposefully as it leaped over the toad and onto his back. The back claws extended and dug into the toad's skull. With a push of his mighty legs, the nine-tailed demon ripped the head of the great toad from his body, Jiraiya flying with it. The fox leaped after the head, and landed squarely on the toad sage, burying him under the savaged ground.

The Kyuubi quickly finished off the last two ninja left, and then stood still to sense if there were any more. It then calmly walked back to the Hokage Mountain, left unscathed by the battle.

"**As per our agreement, Kakashi Hatake. For my freedom from imprisonment, you were the last to be alive from this village."**

The man himself could only stare back, his mind broken from seeing his home destroyed and its people dead.

The sun rose over the horizon.

"**Oh look, the last sunrise this village will ever see. Isn't it beautiful?"** The Kyuubi chuckled.

The Kyuubi smirked, and brought up its hand like paw, the claws stretched out.

And then brought it down upon the last Citizen of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

The Yondaime's head went down with it.

The Kyuubi slowly walked away from the mountain and away from the village.

Once the kyuubi felt that it was far enough away, it looked back to the destroyed village.

He sat down staring at the mountain as it glowed orange. It was the last time it would be seen like this. Got to appreciate beauty where it could be found.

The fox demon lifted its head up and started to charge a bijuudama.

It thought back to its father, the Sage of the Six Paths. The one who named it Kurama.

The man once talked of peace. Of how this world would become paradise to all one day.

He was a great man. One of only six humans to earn the demon's respect.

Hashirama Senju. The man who stood against him alone and was his equal.

Minato Namikaze. For having the guts to sacrifice his life for his son and the future.

Mito Uzumaki. The first to become a Jinchuriki, a power of human sacrifice.

Kushina Uzumaki. Who stepped in the way of his claw to protect her son, even on death's door.

The last was Naruto Uzumaki. Who, even in death, forgave the kyuubi for its past deeds.

Funny how the Sage thought highly of the Uzumaki clan back then. Like Father, like son.

The bijuudama was fully charged. With one last look at the village, he released the fully powered bijuudama at the Hokage mountain.

All that was left of the village was a crater twice the village's size. It walked off, it had village's and countries to destroy, and siblings to save from human hands.

"**Peace brings Peace."**


End file.
